Standing Apart
by skippinoutgal
Summary: Sirius Black has arrived at Hogwarts for his sorting. The Black family has a long history of Slytherin greatness, but Sirius has a different sort of greatness within him.


Sirius Black surveyed the great hall as he and the other first years followed Professor McGonagall through its imposing oak doors. He recognized the four house tables his cousins had spoken of, and in another moment had found the small cluster of Bellatrix, Lucius, and their friends seated at what must be the Slytherin table.

He looked away, not wanting to catch his cousins' eyes. Sirius felt little love for cousins who felt it their duty to teach the Black heir to dodge curses and jinxes. He hadn't been permitted a wand until a month ago, so his only defenses had been running, and occasional bursts of uncontrolled magic. Sirius was already known in his family as magically powerful: not many six year olds could fling a cousin through a door when frightened, nor could most nine year old explode every single piece of glassware and crystal in the dining room when they were piqued,.

His parents had been very impressed with his first display of magic, despite the injuries the stupid Nott boy had sustained, and Sirius had received a fine new racing broom. The second incident, however, resulted in two days of no food; his mother did not appreciate losing priceless family heirlooms.

He glanced around the room as he thought, noting that the other tables seemed a bit more cheerful than the slytherin one. He knew he was expected to be sorted into Slytherin. All Blacks were, and his mother had told him to make the family proud. But what his mother, and the rest of the family were unaware of, was that Sirius had long ago decided that making his family proud was one of the last things he wanted to do.

He didn't know quite when he'd realized that his parent's beliefs were not as unshakeable as they had taught him to believe, or that there were people who viewed the exact opposite. Like the idea that the matter of one's blood had no real import, or that muggles were actually quite bright. His Uncle Alfred held much of the blame for Sirius's straying from the family mottos, but Sirius wasn't stupid. He watched the muggle children from his bedroom window, watched the muggle world, in fact, and he learned.

Which was why, standing in the great hall on the first day of his first year, he made the decision, that no matter what, he would_ make_ the sorting hat put him anywhere but slytherin.

Maybe Gryffindor, which would really anger his parents. The Potter boy, who he had met on the train, seemed like a right nice bloke. Lots of ideas for pranks and a clever enough mind to see them through. Sirius could envision some good times with that one, and with Potter's background, he was a Gryffindor for sure.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius jumped a little. He hadn't realized the sorting had started. He made his way through the cluster of first years and stepped out into the open. Whispers had started around the hall. His sorting was a matter of interest to some, seeing as how he was the heir to the Black fortune and legacy. The Black family held an important, if somewhat dark, position in society and the more politically aware students would realize that befriending him could be beneficial. As if he wanted anything to do with political mongering.

He flashed McGonagall a charming smile as he reached the sorting hat, which she returned somewhat hesitantly as he sat down and plopped the hat on his head. It fell past his nose, and there were some giggles, but he wanted to see Bellatrix's face when the hat sorted him and so he tilted it at a rakish angle.

The other students whispered at the calm and unruffled appearance of the Black heir as he quietly sat on the stool, surveying the hall, but hiis attempt at appearing impressive was ruined a little, when he jumped at the sound of a voice in his head.

"_My, my, my. The Black scion. I've been waiting for you. _

"Really?" Sirius thought, "Why? Because of my family's greatness?" He wanted to be judged on his own qualities, not on those of his illustrious family. Who did this stupid hat think it was, anyway?

_No my boy. Andromeda gave me an inkling of what was coming two years back. Quite the tales I saw in her mind."_

"You put Andromeda into Ravenclaw, didn't you? That caused quite a stir. Care to make another one?" Sirius asked, clenching the stool as he held his breath.

"_Hmmm…You would do well in Slytherin, boy. With your lineage and cunning, not to mention ambition, you could be quite successful. _

"NO! I won't allow it!" Sirius shouted, then realized he had spoken out loud. He blushed as the hall burst into furious whispering as students craned their necks to see what was going on, while others were amazed that a scrawny eleven year old, no matter who his family was, thought he could influence the sorting hat.

"_I'll do what is best young man, and I'll thank you to abide by it,"_ the hat harrumphed, twitching a bit on his head in offence.

_Over my dead body,_ thought Sirius, and started gathering his magic, feeling for it like he had when he'd practiced lighting the candles in his father's study. He reached for his wand. He'd make the hat sort him the right way!!!

He was unaware of the ripple behind him at the teacher's table, or that Professor Dumbledore had leaned forward in his chair to watch.

_Think you can force me, do you boy? Well, I like that. Not that you could, mind you._

And Sirius felt a whiplash of magic snap his hands to his sides and he knew he couldn't move if he wanted to. He felt a rush of despair then, because he knew if he went into slytherin he wouldn't be strong enough to stand apart from his family. He would give in eventually; this he knew with unwavering assurance. He slumped on the stool, as he awaited his fate.

_Now, young whippersnapper. I know what I'm doing. And so do you, it seems. You belong in "_GRYFFINDOR"!

Sirius felt a huge wave of relief, like a flood gate had opened. He felt like this was the beginning of something great, though undoubtedly difficult. His mother would not be pleased.

Sirius grinned, and slowly became aware of the somewhat hesitant, but rapidly growing applause from the Gryffindor table.

McGonagall took the hat off as he stood up and gave him a smile. The entire hall was talking now, amazed that the Black heir was to be in Gryffindor. The Slytherin table looked shocked. They looked even more dumfounded when Sirius stopped halfway to his new house and made quite a rude hand gesture to his cousin Bellatrix.


End file.
